Glow In The Dark
by bloodiedangle
Summary: When Lavi gets bored on a mission, guess what game he drags everyone into? Truth or Dare of course! One-shot. OT4. Het/yaoi.


Another request. This time it was for an epic author that's here on this site ;D Guess who? XD

Request:

Say they're on a mission together in a place they think is haunted. It's out in the middle of nowhere, so any sort of communication doesn't work. Lavi gets bored, and starts up a game of truth or dare. You can probably see where this is going...Kink: Fear, masturbation, oral, anal, anything else the writer can think of. I'm not picky on pairings. Just make it interesting ^^Would be hilarious if Allen and Kanda were forced to do something, though XD

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man. Although, I do own a Kanda messenger bag.

"Lavi, er, not to complain or anything… but we've been walking for four and a half hours." Allen whispered to the redhead, who also looked dead on his feet. "Could you, um, talk to Kanda about resting for a bit? I'm sure Lenalee would appreciate it too…" He trailed off, knowing it wasn't right to play that card on the , 'd been walking on a rocky incline, thus adding to the difficulty of searching the mountains. And now they were stuck, in the middle of a mountain, looking for the log cabin the finder had mentioned contained the innocence. If they didn't find the cabin or innocence soon, Allen, the sweet, innocent, little gentleman everyone loved, would castrate someone. "Allen," previously said redhead sighed, "Ya' really think Yuu-chan would listen to me? It'd just hurt his pride somehow. Ya' know?" "Well, yeah, but really, he can't expect us to all be able to walk for five hours straight." Lenalee finally chimed in. Even with all the training she'd endured for the full usage of the Dark Boots, she seemed tired, and that was saying a lot. "You guys look exhausted."Allen bit his lip, turning his head back to the unruly samurai that had gone on ahead by at least a hundred meters. Holding his breath, he sprinted ahead until he was at the man's heels. "What the hell do you want, Moyashi?" He asked without even turning around to truly acknowledge the boy. Instead, he picked up his pace."Um, well… Kanda, the rest of us are tired, and, well, we'd like to rest." Allen replied slowly, positive the older boy would snap and degrade him."Che," He abruptly stopped, turning to face the younger boy. "Just how the hell would you like to do that? In case you haven't fucking noticed, we're in the middle of nowhere. We'll be there soon, so shut the hell up." "You don't know where we are either! So that's painfully obvious, BaKanda! And it's Allen…" He mumbled, but stopped himself before he could get any angrier because he had come over to the other boy to ask a favor. "Could we just stop here? For ten minutes?" He gestured towards the other two who had finally caught up with them."Lazy little shit," He turned away, "And you're fucking stupid. It's just through those damn trees." And sure enough, when Allen looked, he saw the outline of a small log Allen could admit defeat, he turned to Kanda. "Oh, I'm stupid? You're the one that had us walking for almost five hours straight." He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, turning away with a frown."You're fucking stupid for not asking sooner, Moyashi." He spat, walking through a small gap in the bushes towards the cabin, Allen still following no matter how stubborn he could be."You're stupider for not knowing my name, BaKanda! Honestly, is it that hard to say Allen? Want me to spell it for you? A-L-L-E-N. You're turn." He smiled sweetly at the other's pissed off face. "Fucking Moyashi," He mumbled, walking up the stairs on the porch of the cabin and testing to make sure the boards would hold his weight."Moyashi-chan, do you have anymore water? I'm thirstyyy…" Lavi asked from behind him. Allen didn't get a chance to continue his fight.

-Three and a half hours later…-

"Yuuuuu~! I'm bored! Entertain me!" Lavi sang from the couch across from the man. They had found the innocence and hour and a half into the search in the attic. Now they sat in a room illuminated by candlelight, each sitting somewhere different. Well, except Lavi and Lenalee who were on opposite sides of a couch.

"Che. Fucking Usagi."

"Ne, Yuu! You're so boring!" Lavi teased.

"Lavi," Lenalee interrupted before Kanda could yell at the other. "Why don't you tell us a story?"

His eyes lit up as he looked at the girl; no one ever asked him to tell a story! "Alright!" He sang happily, "But it'll be a scary story!"

"Everyone knows scary stories aren't scary, Lavi." Allen replied from his spot on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

"Moyashi-Chan! Now you're acting like Yuu-Chan!" Lavi pouted, intent on telling a story.

"Well, there's not really anything else to do… So why not?" Lenalee asked with a smile.

"I didn't say I didn't want to hear it, I was just saying that even scary stories aren't scary."

"Hehe, Moyashi-Chan, just you wait! I'll make it the scariest story I know!" Allen rolled his eyes but continued to smile at his redheaded friend.

"Shut the fuck up and go to sleep. You're the damn reasons we can't leave now." Kanda looked each of the room's occupants in the eye, scowling, before closing his eyes again.

"Aw, is Kanda scared?" Allen teased, not fully registering his own words before they left his lips. But this seemed to occur more and more often, especially when near the temperamental samurai.

The older boy's eyes immediately snapped open, scowling death at the youngest of the group. "You're pissing me off, you fucking Moyashi. If you hadn't bitched about being tired, we could have been on the train already." Lenalee sighed from her spot next to Lavi; Lavi grinned like a madman.

"It's Allen," He automatically replied. "And when don't I piss you off? You always have some reason or other. And really? Can't you see that I'm laying on the floor? Or are you really that stupid?" He smirked at the pissed boy as his eyebrows began to twitch, more than one vein popping in his forehead.

"No one told you to sit down there," He spat, clearly fucking fed up with the Moyashi. "There's a fucking bed in the next room." He scowled one last time before closing his eyes and pulling Mugen closer to his chest.

At that, Allen blushed. He knew that the king sized bed was waiting for him to use it, and honestly he wanted nothing more than to just use it, but he would never go back there alone. Not that he would ever give the Japanese man the satisfaction of knowing that, though. He, like Kanda, had his pride. Even if it wasn't as much as Kanda.

"Ne, why don't we play truth or dare instead?" Lavi piped in, sneaking a glance at Lenalee.

"Uh, I don't know, Lavi…" Allen whispered.

"Aw, come on Allen! We've known each other for three years and we still haven't played yet!"

"I'll play!" Lenalee smiled at them.

"But what about the scary story?" Allen asked nervously, somewhere deep down, he knew this was a bad idea…

"Allen-Chan, you just said that scary stories weren't scary. So why even bother?" Lavi asked, shrugging.

"Er, um, I guess I'll play then…"

"Yuu-Chan, You gonna play, too?"

"Che. You fucking wish, Usagi." Kanda spat at said redhead before sinking further into the recliner.

"I guess Allen was right about you. Too scared to play a silly little game like truth or dare. I mean, even Allen can play this. Don't you want to play too?" This made the feeling of dread in Allen rise to dangerous levels, he no longer wanted to play.

"I can do whatever the fuck I'd like to; this definitely isn't something I'd like to. It's a damn waste of time."

"But Yuu, Are you really going to let the Moyashi beat you?" Kanda's answer: Fuck no. He sat up, glaring at Lavi before giving the smallest of nods.

"Fine." He ground out.

"Great!" Lavi exclaimed, "But Lenalee," He turned to the girl, frowning. "You're the only girl playing. Doesn't that bother you? Even a little?"

She giggled, tucking her knees closer to her chest. "Lavi, I've know you all a long time. I know I'm a girl, but I don't think it really matters. I'm pretty mature, contrary to popular belief." She stated proudly.

"Alright, but I'll have you know that guys can get pretty… er, bad, if you will. With or without a girl in the room."

"I'm well aware, Lavi." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Well, we'll make sure not to get too out of hand, hmm?" Allen asked, jabbing Lavi in the ribs with his elbow after standing up.

"Of course not, Allen-Chan!" He replied happily, as if he hadn't just been elbowed in the chest. "So," He rubbed his palms together anxiously, "Who's brave enough to go first?" He asked with a diabolical smirk.

Allen right hand shot into the air, "I volunteer Kanda!" To which, said teenager's head snapped around to stare at Allen. If only looks could kill…

"How's that sound, Yuu?" Lavi kept the smirk on his face as he glanced around the room at each of their faces, trying to guess what kind of dares he could cook up for each of the participants.

"Fuck no." He deadpanned. Like hell he was going first.

"Lavi, why don't you go over the rules first?" Lenalee whispered from his side.

"Ahh, good point. Ok, rules: one! You only get three truths! No more! Rule two: One skip! Treat it like it's a God. Don't use it unless it's the most absolute thing in the world. And I assure you, I won't rephrase or find another thing for you to do if you skip it. Alright! Anything else? Any more rules? Objections?"

"Yeah, Lavi, what do you mean by 'I'?" The white haired boy asked from the arm on the opposite side of the couch.

"I meant 'we'. Sorry, eheh." He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Nothing else? Ok, on with the game! Yuu-Chan's first!"

"What?! Who the hell decided that?" Kanda demanded, refusing to lose even the most asinine of arguments.

"Moyashi-Chan did, Yuu. Now," He left no room for argument, "Truth or dare?"

Grumbling, he clenched his fists. "Truth." Simple. One word answer. No need to drag things on.

"So boring Yuu, you coulda started us out fun…" He whined, but deep down he was just deciding what the most humiliating course of action for the man could be.

"I didn't even want to play this idiotic game."

"Yeah, but are you sure you want to waste your truths this easily, Kanda-kun?" Lenalee asked sweetly. She wanted some fun out of this, too. Maybe she would have some interesting things to tell the few female finders their were when she got back to the Order.

Grumbling again, he closed his eyes, resolving in the fact that it would soon be over.

"Lena, (-cringes- I absolutely loathe that name…-) let him pick his own fate." He winked, or did he? Who could tell with one eye… "Alright, Yuu-Chan-"

"Don't call me that."

"-is it true that yoooouuuu…" His face froze, obviously concentrating on what he was going to ask. Because, really. Who would ever waste a golden opportunity such as this, on a stupid question? Defiantly not Lavi…

He turned to Lenalee, giving her a hopeful look before she saved them all from the awkward silence.

"Is it true that you've never kissed anyone? That you're completely virginal?" She asked with a smirk. Who knew Lenalee Lee, the little sister of the most over protective brother any of them had ever known, would have the guts to ask such a question. And Lavi had to admit, it sure did beat his question.

Staring at her for just another moment longer than necessary, Kanda frowned.

"Come on, Kanda!" Allen urged from the sidelines, "You gotta answer it or you're a liar and cheat. Wouldn't wanna be either of those, now would you?" And apparently, the Moyashi knew just what buttons to press, because Kanda being the not-so-smart-samurai he was, answered both questions rather than just claiming it to be against the rules of traditional truth or dare.

"Of course I fucking have."

Allen quirked an eyebrow, "Oh? Yeah, and I've seen pigs fly, Kanda. Part of the game's rules are no lying. Duh." So the Moyashi didn't believe him, hm? Well then…

"What reason would I have to lie, idiot?"

"Yuu-Chan! My little anti-social Yuu-Chan's been in bed with a woman before! Oh my God! I think I've gone blind!" Lavi exclaimed, putting a hand over his un-blindfolded eye.

"But Lavi," Allen smirked, "He never said it was a woman. Right Kanda? I wouldn't be surprised if he actually did swing that way…" Allen chuckled as he covered his mouth with the back of his palm, desperately trying to stop the coming onslaught if he continued.

"I dare you to repeat that, Moyashi." Kanda deadpanned, looking scarier than ever before.

"I can't really repeat it, Kanda. You haven't answered my question yet!" Allen gasped between his fits of laughter, gripping his own stomach in an effort to breathe.

"That's none of your goddamn business!" He hissed, finally unsheathing Mugen and holding its tip to Allen's pale throat.

"Oh, but it is! We're all playing! Everyone wants to know!" He continued, unfazed by the grumpy man's attitude or sword.

Lenalee giggled, "Kanda-kun, come on. Tell us!"

Eyebrows twitching for the last time, Kanda turned his sword around and jabbed Allen's with its hilt before sitting back down, face clear of all emotion.

"Ouch… That was mean, BaKanda!"

"Do you want to fucking know or not?!" He yelled, fingers twitching to the sword's hilt again.

"Of course, Yuu! I want to know who stole my little brother's chastity! I'll kill him!" Lavi exclaimed, gripping Allen by the collar as if it was his fault.

"For the last fucking time-!"

"Guys!" Lenalee broke in, "We're really getting off track here. Let's get back to the game!" She smiled, and it was obvious she wanted Kanda to ruin someone else's life. Devious little girl, she is. "Kanda, it's your turn."

"Fine. Usagi, pick." He would never say something as gay as 'truth or dare'.

"Hm, I think I'll pick dare!" He laughed while wiggling his eyebrows at Allen. Kanda being Kanda, didn't have a clue what he should make the idiot do. So Kanda being Kanda again, consulted Lenalee by giving her 'the look' that only he could make. The look that asked for help; the look that only she would recognize. Smiling, she stood and walked over to him, bending down.

The both of them finally parted, Lenalee with a faint smirk playing at the corners of her lips. "Kanda dares you to take off Allen's shirt-"

Lavi laughed, thinking it was a stupid dare.

"-with your teeth."

Oh. Oh my. Lavi smirked, standing up. The only part of the dare that would be hard would be getting Allen to cooperate.

"Ne, Allen-Chan-" Lavi sang, slowly approaching said boy. "It'll only take a minute!" How could the girl everyone thought to be so innocent come up with something like that? The thought only served to amuse Lavi further.

"EHH?! Lenalee! Wh-what the hell?" Allen asked, inching his way back towards the wall so that Lavi couldn't do his dare.

"Allen, you said you'd play, so get in the game! Lavi doesn't have a problem…"

"Well Lavi isn't the one that has to be stripped!" He countered, trying his best to get out of it. Obviously Kanda was going to use their dares to humiliate all parties rather than just one a time.

"Trust me, Allen. You'll wanna do this one. His idea was worse." She gestured to the smirking form of the Asian in the chair, who, was enjoying himself more than usual.

"Ne, Allen, I'll be gentle!" Lavi promised as he approached the now cornered boy. Before the silver eyed boy could protest, Lavi grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head, dropping his head to the first button of the boy's usual button down so he could gnaw at it until it either fell off, or unbuttoned itself.

One down, seven to go.

"Lavi, really. Stop!" Allen whined, sending Lenalee a desperate look.

"Allen, just go with it!" She giggled. Before Allen knew it, the redhead had a single button left, and was working on it. When it finally came out of its slit, Lavi smirked and started tugging the fabric covering his shoulders off. Once he was shirtless, Allen stared, embarrassed, at the floor.

"That the best you can do, Yuu-Chan?" He mocked, smirk still on his face as he tapped his chin with his finger. "Alright, Yuu-Chan, I'm making you go again! Truth or dare?" Surely that wasn't allowed. But seeing as the remaining members of their party didn't object, he couldn't fight it.

"Dare." He deadpanned, staring the redhead in the eye with a look that could only be described as predatory.

"Alright, I dare you to lick Allen's perky little nipples until he gets hard!" He laughed, amused with himself for coming up with something that ridiculous.

"You're fucking insane." He growled, refusing to EVER do something like that.

"Oh? Am I? Do you wanna test me and waste your skip on this?" He asked, the amused tone still there. Lavi was sure Allen had long since passed out. And that was just from the stripping thing. How the hell would he react to something like this?

Kanda was speechless. What the hell was he supposed to do? Go along with it? "Fucking Usagi…" He mumbled as he walked over to the small boy that, apparently, hadn't heard the dare.

"Oi, Moyashi, stay still." He commanded as he straddled the boy's waist, throwing his pride out the window for the second. God, if this wasn't the most humiliating moment of his life… And he could only imagine how much worse it'd be for the white haired boy.

When Allen finally registered that Kanda, Yuu Kanda, the antisocial bastard that no one liked, was straddling his waist, his heart stopped. The apocalypse was coming. Yeah, that was it. Somehow, Allen found comfort in his petty excuses.

"K-Kanda! W-what are you doing?!" He glanced around the room to see a blushing Lenalee and a chuckling Lavi. Kanda had a perfectly straight face, and he wasn't budging. He was looking Allen straight in the eye, his hands coming up to be on either side of his head, firmly keeping him in place against the couch.

"Yuu, it won't happen by itself! Go, go, go!" Allen was confused. Completely, and utterly confused. What was supposed to happen? He felt like he'd missed something; something important. And when the face in front of him slowly crept downward for the second time that night, he knew- no, was reminded- that this was bad. Very bad.

Something wet and moist closed around his naked chest, and not just any spot. His fricken' nipple. What the hell?

"Kanda, just what the hell do you thing you're doing?!" He demanded, trying to push the older teen away from himself.

"Moyashi-Chan, ha-ha, let us know if anything," He chuckled, "'Changes'." Then he used his fingers to emphasize the point, which, Allen didn't understand.

"L-Lavi! What the?!" Kanda kept up, making the occasional sucking noise on purpose and running a finger down his abdomen as he lightly grazed his teeth over the small nub. Allen couldn't help it; he gasped. It felt damn good, no matter who was actually doing it.

When he finally looked back at Kanda, the older boy was scowling, but keeping up his rhythm of teeth, tongue, suck. God…

He came crashing down from his high once he realized that something hard was pressing into his stomach. Something that hadn't been there when Kanda had climbed into his lap, hell, it hadn't even been there until… until he had gasped. Coming to a sudden realization, Allen, too, became hard. And Kanda had no doubt felt it because he had scowled harder- if possible- at him.

He watched as Kanda stood backup, Lenalee was bright red, Lavi seemed to be having a seizure from the way he was rolling around the floor… and Kanda, well Kanda was glaring at Allen like he'd never glared at anyone before. Pure hate. Nothing else, and Allen had to admit, he didn't understand the dare fully, but he knew that he deserved it.

Face still flushed, he sat up. "Um, I think I should get a turn now…" Allen whispered once Lavi had finally stood up, still laughing.

"But Moyashi-Chan, it's Yuu's turn again…" Allen didn't like that. Not one bit.

"Che. Let Lenalee take it. She wants to play more than me." He offered more because he was fed up with the idiotic ideas of the other teens than the actual game.

"What? Kanda-kun, you can't just waste your turn!" The second she realized she had said it, she turned red for what seemed like the hundredth time that night and raised her hands to cover her mouth.

"Then you just take my dares." He said, definitely not amused at the fact he was still there.

"Kanda-kun, you said you'd play, so you're playing." And that was that. No room for argument, and Lavi couldn't help but be jealous of the amount of authority she must have had over him to make him obey. Really now, this was Yuu Kanda.

Grumbling, he turned to the still embarrassed and flushing Allen. "Moyashi," he grit out, "Pick."

Twitching to attention, Allen yelped when Kanda had addressed him by his pseudo name. "Uh, me? Er, Truth?"

"Now who's the scared one?" He mumbled more to himself than the white haired boy. He was pissed for more than one reason, and standing here wasn't fixing any of them.

"I, uh, well… you'd torture me if I picked dare…" He mumbled back. And Allen could swear he heard the Asian mumble 'pussy', but he wasn't about to dwell on meaningless things.

Smirking, Kanda asked: "What's the dirtiest thing you've ever thought about." Oh crap! And Kanda hadn't even made it a question! That added to the intimidation behind the question. His face flared again, not fully un-flushed from the previous event.

Not quite sure how to answer, Allen played stupid. "What do you mean?" And Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Allen-Chan! You know what he means! It's your turn to answer!" Lavi gave another wink at the boy, Lenalee giving him an apologetic smile before turning back to Kanda who had sat back against the recliner.

"I, er, don't really think dirty things…" Usually. He mentally added to the small sentence that had consisted of stutters and unsure breaths.

"Yuu! Can I rephrase it for him, then?" Lavi asked the Japanese happily. Kanda, still not quite amused, nodded, adding to the cruelty of Allen's treatment.

"Allen, since you don't understand Yuu's question," a smirk, "What's the weirdest thing you've ever jerked off to?" Lenalee's ears turned red, that was the only thing he was sure of as he paled, paler than ever before, staring at the redhead as if he'd just asked him to cut off his own leg.

"Lavi!" He hissed, "What happened to playing it down with Lenalee here?" this had to be the most embarrassing day of his life. Eighteen years, and this was the worst day of his life. He'd rather go fight the Earl than answer THAT question, hell, he'd even pay twice Cross's debts if it meant not answering it.

"Lenalee doesn't seem to care, in fact, she helped me come up with it."

Unbelievable. Sweet, little, Lenalee couldn't have ever come up with that! Questionably looking at said girl, he all but whispered: "L-Lenalee… Really? You want to ruin my life, too?" It was almost a moan, a whimper if you will.

"I'm sorry, Allen! It was just…" She giggled, "Come on! Just answer it!"

Suddenly, Allen turned into black Allen, and Lavi could swear he saw he horns poking out of his head. Flinching, he grabbed Lenalee by the waist and pulled her away from the now dangerous Allen.

'Two can play at this game!' He thought, turning to look at the cause for his embarrassment. The swordsman was sitting there, glaring at the floor, acting like the 'problem' Allen had felt before could go away if he glared enough.

"Fine," Allen shrugged, "It was Kanda."

Still smirking, more amused than he'd been in months, Lavi pushed the question. "And just what went on?"

Once again, Allen turned to the Asian, this time being met with a horrified face. "Our mission. The first one that Link came on with us. Miranda was there, too. When I went to bed that night, I couldn't get him out of my head." He replied, gauging each of their reactions. Lavi was amused. Nothing more. Lenalee was holding back laughter and Kanda was glaring with the intensity of fifty million level 4 akumas at him. Satisfied with himself, he too sat down on the arm of the recliner that Kanda occupied.

"Alright, Lenalee, truth or dare?"

She visibly paled at that, not quite sure what to answer. "Um, truth?" Lavi liked this, yes, Lavi liked it very much.

"Alright," Allen smirked now, "If you had to sleep with one of us, who would it be?" Now Allen wasn't the only one smirking, Lavi had joined in the second 'sleep' had escaped his lips. And the funny part was that Dark Allen hadn't even hesitated.

"Uh, honestly? I can't pick!" She laughed.

"But you have to. It's an easy enough question…" Allen went on in a teasing voice.

"No, that's not what I mean, I mean that I can't pick just one. All of you are hot." She went back to giggling, barely try to suppress it anymore.

"But you have to, it's part of the dare."

Frowning, she glanced around the room. "Um, really? Just one?" She bit her lip, cheeks turning red again. Nodding she answered: "Lavi."

…And Lavi's jaw hit the floor.

"Would you sleep with him right now?" Allen urged, knowing the redhead wanted a chance at it for a while.

"As long as he doesn't tell my brother?" She half-asked, glancing at Lavi from behind her bangs.

"Hell yeah!" He exclaimed, lunging for Lenalee until Allen blocked him.

"Tut-tut, Lavi. It's Lenalee's turn." Lavi pulled said girl into his lap and began tickling her.

"I think her turn can wait." And his fingers began tickling the sensitive skin between her thighs.

"Nuh-uh! You made me… do that…" He trailed off, Lavi recognizing this as the regular Allen.

"Fine, fine. Lena," He breathed into her ear, "Make it quick, love."

"Kanda, truth or dare?"

"Fucking dare, Christ you people are annoying." He groaned, cradling his head in his palms.

"Good, I dare you to get rid of the little problem that's currently tenting your pants." His head snapped up just in time to see the girl smiling at Allen, "And when you're done, suck him off." She gasped as Lavi lifted her up and dragged her into the bedroom rather than the loft above them.

Gaping like a fish, Allen turned away from the door that had just slammed a little ways down the hall, to face Kanda. Who was on his knees. Pulling his pants down.

"K-Kanda! What are you doing?!" Allen demanded, jumping back when the fabric slid low onto his thighs. No underwear?! What the fuck, Kanda? Not that Allen would ever say anything.

"My fucking dare." And that was besides the point. Even if Lenalee hadn't dared him to do it, he would've snuck off eventually and done it anyway.

"B-but you could wait until I leave!" Allen yelled and made to climb the small ladder leading to the loft. A hand wrapped itself around his wrist and he found himself being pulled backwards and flying towards the couch.

"You heard the other part of the fucking dare, Moyashi." Kanda hissed through clenched teeth.

"It-it's ok, Kanda," Allen insisted, "That's a little extreme of Lenalee. Especially since I just got her laid and all…" Then, suddenly everything clicked into place. Lenalee was a pervert!

"I don't go back on my word, I said I'd fucking play, and now I gotta do this shit." He mumbled to himself, finally gripping his freed erection with his right hand.

"Nn, Kanda? I don't have to watch or anything, right?" Allen whispered, fearing the answer.

"Fucking pervert…" He trailed off as he began stroking, he didn't miss the red flooding Allen's face, though. Smirking inwardly, he tightened his grip for a quick release.

"Uh, Kanda? Can I go until you… uh, ya' know?" He asked, sheepishly.

"Like I fucking… care. Just don't disappear, I'll… kick your ass." He barely ever touched himself, therefore he wouldn't last long, but strangely he found that having the white haired boy watch made things quicker; hotter.

Before he knew it, he let out a groan and spilled into his own palm. Vision still slightly blurred, he turned to face a tomato faced Allen, who evidently, had watched. His eyes widened, and he knew a small blush had crept up his face, whether it had been anger or embarrassment, he would never know.

"Uh… uh…" Allen stuttered, jumping off the couch and slowly backing away from the now slightly sated, Kanda.

"Moyashi," He breathed, standing up, pants still on his knees, and began walking over to Allen.

Said boy was hyperventilating and slowly cornering himself.

Finally tucking himself back in, he took another step, then another, towards the deathly afraid boy that had just back himself into the wall. Smirking, Kanda placed both his hands against the wall, successfully cornering the boy.

"I'm sure you won't last long," he mocked, "So it'll only take a second." With that, he moved one hand down to cup the bulge that had formed a little less than an hour ago.

"Ah! Kan-!"

"Lavi!"

For a moment, everything was quite. Including the couple that was in the other room. Until:

"Ehheh, Lena, that was funny, hmm?" He said too loudly for it to be innocent. Besides, I wasn't as if the two other boys didn't already know what was going on. There was mumbling coming from the small room down the hall, and it almost sounded like the two were fighting.

"What was that, Moyashi?" Kanda pulled the boy out of whatever thoughts he was thinking and realized, for the second time, that the man was… was…

"Kanda! Get off me!" He hissed, trying to push him away by the shoulders. The older boy only smirked, sneaking his hands past the too-tight waistband of the white haired boy's trousers. Before Allen could protest, a hand was encircling the base of his erection threateningly. Biting his lip, he closed his eyes and stopped protesting, knowing the man wouldn't hesitate to squeeze, hard, on his erection.

Satisfied, Kanda began to unbutton Allen's pants, inching them down, centimeter by aching centimeter. And Allen didn't care anymore. He threw his own pride out the window and wiggled his hips to give the man better access. And hopefully speed things up.

"Kanda…" He whispered, giving one last buck so his pants would fall. Knowing it would get him punched, or castrated by the other's teeth, he wrapped his arms around the neck in front of him and pulled him into a kiss. Kanda didn't protest, he used the opportunity to grab Allen's hips and jerk them forward. Before Allen could protest, Kanda sank to his knees and took the head of his cock into his mouth.

"Hah!" He whimpered, weakly bucking into the heat surrounding him. Fingers dug into his hips and he gave in, knowing Kanda would take it at his own pace. No matter what Allen said or begged. Steadying himself with Kanda's shoulders, he slumped into the wall to keep from falling or arching.

-Meanwhile-

"Lavi," she whispered after he'd thrown her onto the bed, slowly crawling up her body. "Do you think Kanda will actually do it?"

"Were you serious?" He murmured into her neck before running his tongue along the skin.

She giggled, "Yeah. Kanda needs to get laid."

Lavi stopped, pulling back to look into the girl's face. "Lenalee," He chuckled, "Laid? You're making him give a blowjob. He'll probably bite Allen's dick off."

Her face flushed as she looked away.

"Oh! And you made him jerk off in front of Allen. That's a turnoff to most people…"

"Lavi!" She said just loud enough for the boys in the living room to hear.

"Ehheh, Lena, that was funny, hmm?" He said just as loud. Didn't want anyone getting the wrong ideas when they hadn't even started.

"You're mean, you know that?"

"I'm mean?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, and I can see why Kanda wants to kill you sometimes." She pouted and stuck her lip out.

"But if he killed me, I wouldn't be able to…" He captured her lips and pressed her farther into the bed that had more dust than some of the bookcases he'd gone through. Wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. Without missing a beat, Lenalee had his shirt off; Lavi currently working on the fasteners that held the dress-like uniform to her curvy figure.

"Do this." He managed between kisses. She insistently tugged on the waistband of his pants, and for a second, Lavi doubted that this was actually Lenalee.

"Nn, Lavi," She whimpered, pulling him closer to her so she could feel the bulge in his pants against her abdomen. He grunted against her lips as a reply, finally working the fabric from her body. He cupped a breast through the corset, letting the other continue to hold him up. Rolling his hips against her waist, he felt the button of his pants finally come undone. She pushed him backwards, following suit and yanking them down.

"Geez, Lena. Anxious, aren't we?" Glaring her reply, she captured his lips again, pushing him back and crawling over him. He raised an eyebrow when she reached behind herself and began undoing the fastens of the corset. Rubbing his palms along her waist and hips, Lavi whistled as she began sliding it off. Bending down again, she captured his lips for another passionate make out before reaching behind herself again to stroke at the bulge that was still hiding behind his boxers.

Groaning, he thrust up into the warm palm that was so pleasantly presenting itself to him. Smirking, she retreated and pulled the thin cloth down. Lavi darted up and tackled the girl into the mattress again. He immediately let his face drop to her newly exposed breasts and took a hardened bud into his mouth.

"Oh my god, no teasing!" She gasped, arching slightly to press against him. The rest happened to fast for either of them to remember. The shorts she wore underneath her skirt was pushed away along with the panties, and Lavi was gently pushing into her soaked core. Lavi would have liked the foreplay to last longer, but he wasn't about to complain. She felt better than he'd imagined. Fuck, better than anyone he'd previously been with. Letting out a small groan as he finished, he rolled off of the younger girl.

Gathering her into his arms, he whispered: "How the fuck did we wait this long?" She giggled.

-

"Ngh, Kanda… I don't really think you… have-have to do this…" Allen mumbled as the other continued to bob his head. Even though Allen would be the first to admit he didn't want to stop, he refused to completely brake down in front of the samurai. He would somehow use it as blackmail and conveniently leave out the fact that he'd been the one to give Allen head, in order to get him that way. Cheeks completely flushed from embarrassment and pleasure. The boy between his legs didn't give even the slightest indication of stopping. Damn his pride. Allen really hated it now; more than ever.

Moving his hands from Kanda's shoulders, Allen let them rest on top of the dark haired boy's hair. The second Kanda pulled back to suck as hard as he could on the head of Allen's aching erection, Allen was fisting the surprisingly silky hair with all his strength, positive the Japanese man would kill him later. Or maybe just bite… Allen cringed at the latter idea.

Biting his lip harder, Allen rocked his hips forward, shoving himself down the other's throat. There was a cough, more of a gag, but Allen couldn't bring himself to care as he rocked forward again, fucking the older boy's already willing mouth.

"Fucking Moyashi!" He yelled, "What the fuck?!" The wet mouth was no longer attending to his problem, instead yelling at him. That didn't seem right…

Pulling the hair that was in palms forward, he pressed himself back into the soft pink lips. He could practically hear Kanda's eyes widen, but like he'd said: he couldn't bring himself to care. Not one bit.

He felt himself hit the back of the other's throat and his vision blurred before fading completely.

Chills shot up his spine, and when he finally looked down, there was a very angry Kanda. Covered in Allen's seed.

Mumbling a few curses in Both Japanese and English, he stood up and began to smooth his hair out. Only to find that… some of the cum had gotten in his hair. Which defiantly made Kanda's day worse. Much worse. And Allen? Oh, Allen…

"Moyashi… I fucking hate you. I should bit that thing you call a dick off!" He scoffed, turning away to go wash the offending liquid out of his hair.

"K-Kanda, I'm sorry…" He whispered, grabbing the older boy's wrist.

"You think I want a fucking apology? Fuck you." He tried to pull free from the white haired boy's grip, but it was his left arm. What luck.

"I just want you to forgive me. For everything." He blushed, looking away to other side of the couch. His pants were still down, and Kanda couldn't help but find that suspicious…

"I mean," There was an obnoxious air in his voice, now. "Since I got here you've hated me. I didn't even do anything." He mumbled, gazing up to meet intense, blue eyes.

"Fuck you."

Finally looking away again, Allen flushed, gaze locked on the floor. "I was hoping you'd do that…?" It was pathetic, and Allen hadn't meant it to come out as a question.

"Moyashi? What the fuck? You really are gay. Let me the hell alone!"

Frowning, Allen's face shot up to meet Kanda's again, this time making up for the height difference by sucking in as much air as his lungs would allow.

"Well, then! I'm not the only one!" He hissed, insistently tugging on the other's sleeve, succeeding in pissing him off more if possible.

"What the fuck would make you say that, faggot?"

"At least I'm not a douche bag!" he yelled, surprising Kanda by the simple fact that the naïve little boy even knew the definition of such a word.

Raising an eyebrow, he gripped the wrist of the hand currently holding his own, and turned him around once again, so that Allen was pressed flush against the wall.

"Who are you judge?" He accused, face dangerously close the to white haired boy's own. "I'm just stating a fact, Moyashi." His lips drew nearer, and Allen took the chance, freeing a hand enough to pull the other closer by the neck until he could taste the cum that still hadn't been removed on the corner of Kanda's lips.

Once again, Kanda hadn't protested. Instead, he'd indulged in the kiss, dominating the other's mouth. Allen moaned, throwing himself closer to the dark haired boy, rubbing his renewed erection against the samurai's hip.

Kanda's eyes immediately widened, obviously not expecting that much enthusiasm in under a minute. And just from a kiss, no less. "To top it all off, you're a whore, too. Lousy exorcist." He mumbled it to himself, but that didn't stop the boy from overhearing.

"If I am, then so are you." He mumbled between the kisses Kanda placed along the column of Allen's neck. "Because you're the one doing these things to me…" The samurai didn't reply; instead, began shifting his own clothes enough to let his pants fall and pool around his knees. Moaning from the anticipation, Allen bucked his hips again, his own erection brushing one slightly larger.

"Kanda, couch…" He whispered, letting his head hit the wall before Kanda wrapped an arm around the boy's waist and lifted him. Once his back hit the couch, he moaned again, not wanting to interrupt their fun again. "Where's Lenalee's bag?" He whispered, hoping the man would get the point.

Growling, Kanda pulled away from the boy again, walking to the other side of the couch to where all their bags sat neatly in a small line. He grabbed the first bathing product he touched- peppermint lotion- and walked back to the Moyashi, draping himself over the boy so that his hair fell over him like a curtain. In less than thirty seconds, he had the cap of the lotion off and was reaching for the white haired boy's backside, intent on getting the essential foreplay over with.

"Kanda!" He gasped once he brushed his prostate by accident. He shoved the second finger next to the first and began scissoring, smirking at the boy's obvious discomfort. "Hnn…" Allen began throwing his head side to side, and Kanda didn't approve, thus shoving the third and final finger into the tight heat. It was a tight fit for just his fingers, and Kanda really didn't feel like having to wash the disgusting smell off of his fingers AND dick, he bit his lip, contemplating what to do. Would it really be worth it? He could just get the boy to return the favor by jerking him off; or perhaps even give him head. Screwing the world- and unwillingness to the smell- to hell, Kanda hadn't even noticed that Walker was writhing below him. His fingers were sliding in and out of the boy easily by the time he looked down.

"Fuck you, Moyashi." Kanda growled, giving one thrust to bury himself within the other.

"Ow!" he whined, "What'd I do to offend you this time?!" Allen asked, shifting his hips so that the samurai would unintentionally hit his prostate more often.

"My fingers smell like fucking shit." he lifted one to run it below Allen's nose, who, immediately closed his eyes and turned his head away. He as already in pain, must Kanda add onto it with something as disgusting as that?!

"Ew! Kanda, you're disgusting!" He yelled, continuing his attempt to move away from the soiled digits. Kanda smirked, completely halting the movement of his hips to chase after Allen's nose with his fingers. Mumbling under his breath, he grabbed Walker's chin with one hand, and placed the fingers under his mouth with the other.

"Here, Moyashi," He hissed, shoving them past his tightly sealed lips. Silver eyes immediately widened, and he began fighting against the hands molesting his face and mouth. "Lick, come on Moyashi, or I'll just walk out of here now." He whispered in an oddly calm voice, surprising Allen. He pleadingly looked up at the older boy, and he heard a sigh. A sudden thrust caught him off guard, and he gasped, giving Kanda the perfect opportunity to swirl his fingers around his tongue. "Good," He whispered, pulling the saliva-coated fingers away from the others mouth to position them on the material above his head instead.

Using the new support, he pulled back and snapped his hips forward, catching the Moyashi off guard again. The smaller arched, skin hot against his own as Kanda repeated once, twice… he lost count after that. Their bodies were a desperate pile of moving limbs, bucking and thrusting against one another.

"Kanda!" The boy cried. Oh. Damn, he'd come. Kanda looked down, seeing that a hand had been wrapped around the exposed erection. Damn Moyashi…

"Fucking brat." He growled, slamming in again and again until he came with the softest of groans. Neither knew how long they'd remained like that; refusing to move, too sated to even try.

-

The next morning, Lenalee stumbled upon her two other companions. The first thing she'd done was laugh; the pair being completely oblivious because they were obviously dead asleep.

"Lavi," She whispered, sensually running a slender hand up the back of the sleeping redhead's thigh. He groaned and turned over, completely revealing himself to the newly perverted Lenalee. She giggled again as she crawled into her lover's arms and decided that an extra hour of sleep wouldn't kill her.

-

"Hnn…" Was the first thing out of Allen's foggy thoughts as he tried to sit up. There was something in the way. Something big and warm and something about it sent tingles up his spine as another something ran along his bare skin.

Oh, so it was Kanda. No big-

What the fuck?!

-

By the time the four had left the cabin, they'd all come to an unspoken, mutual agreement that this wouldn't spread to anyone. Not Komui, and most certainly not anybody else in the order.

-

END.

Oh yes. It was done and on live journal somebody mentioned a different approach that I liked. A lot. Have I officially worn this topic out yet? Ahaha.

Now: my other storied need to be updated D: -goes to do Crossing Allen-

Review? Please?


End file.
